The Tiniest Wreath
by timeywimeyspaceywacey
Summary: Indis makes Teldryn a flower crown. Unimpressed, he shows her how it's done. FDB/Teldryn Sero


_A/N: So, I may have photoshopped a flower crown onto Teldryn's penis, and then **rookashwing** may have said that Indis would definitely make a tiny flower crown for Tel's peen, and then may have suggested that Teldryn would criticize Indis' handiwork. This is the result of that conversation. _

* * *

"Wait," Indis breathed, holding up one hand and pressing it against his chest to stop him. "I made something for you," she continued with a giggle, wriggling out from underneath him.

She reached over to the end table next to their bed, and Teldryn let out a groan as he watched her pull the top drawer open, muttering excitedly to herself as she rifled through it. They hadn't seen each other for weeks, and now that he was hovering over her naked body, paintfully hard, he had to fight the urge to yank her back towards him and slam the little drawer shut. "Hurry, m'sera," he sighed, voice as dry and dark as the ash wastes the dotted Morrowind. "It's not going to stay up forever."

"You're so impatient," she said, letting out another giggle as she turned around, cupping something in between her hands, shielding it from his view. "Now, close your eyes."

He obliged, and after a few, fleeting seconds he felt her place something on the tip of his erect member. His eyes flew open, and he was greeted with the sight of a tiny, crudely made wreath of red and blue mountain flowers resting on the tip of his cock.

That was it. There was no way that they were going to be fucking tonight. By placing a tiny little crown of flowers on his cock, Indis had officially killed the mood.

"What the fuck?"

"It's a flower crown, obviously. For your cock," she added, as though that little detail wasn't clear already. "I thought the red flowers would look lovely with your eyes."

The scowl on his face disappeared almost instantly, and his hoarse laughter that followed caused his member to bounce up and down and the lopsided wreath slipped off, landing on his stomach.

"You call this a flower crown?" he scoffed, flicking the little ring of sloppily connected flowers. He picked it up and turned it over in the palm of his hand a few times, watching as a pair of blue petals fell off and lazily fluttered downwards towards the bed. "Look at this; did you even put any effort into making it? I bet that I could weave a little flower ring that goes around a man's cock better than you."

She was sitting up now, arms folded across her chest, her lips pursed in a thin, tight line. "Oh, really?" she asked, giving a haughty flip of her hair, eyes narrowing as she watched him pluck her pathetic creation to pieces, tossing each torn chunk of flower at her. "Prove it."

"Well, I think I will," he replied, brushing her aside as he clambered out of bed. He breezed past the actual alchemy table, stopping in front of the shelves overflowing with ingredients. Pushing aside the piles of Blisterwort and Namira's Rot, he grabbed a handful of Dragon's Tongue and set to work, long grey fingers deftly weaving the stems together. After a few minutes he turned around towards Indis, presenting her with his creation.

She stood up, tiny feet softly padding towards him, and she reached out and gingerly took the bright ring of flowers from his hands. "Really?" she snorted, making sure he saw her melodramatic eye roll. "This is much too large for your cock. I think you need something a little… smaller."

He let out a gasp, placing his hand over his heart, red eyes widening in feigned indignation. "Well, I never," he replied, snatching the crown out of her hands. "Humph. I suppose it'll have to be put to use somewhere else then, little fetcher."

He lifted it up and gently placed it on top of her head, delicately pushing it down until it was snug. "There," he said in a low whisper, leaning back to examine her. He moved his hands to the sides of her face, the calloused pads of his thumbs reaching out to lazily wander across her cheeks and lips. The bright, vivid yellows, oranges, and reds of the flowers were the perfect match to her dark bronze skin and the thousands of coppery dots that covered it. "Perfect."

The corners of her mouth tugged upwards in a smile, and she let out a little laugh. "Are you enjoying yourself? Is this how you want to spend the rest of the night? Making flower crowns?"

"No, unless 'making flower crowns' is a euphemism for fucking."

"What if it is?"

"Then let's make more flower crowns, then. Preferably the kind where you're on top."

* * *

_A/N: Does anyone else want happy one-shots? This is my gift to you, my apology for being a sadist._


End file.
